Why cant you be like her?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: The SOS Brigade join with the elite Ouran host club since they are new students at Ouran and Tamaki and the twins look to Haruhi Suzumiya as a role model for Haruhi to cosplay for them but will there be some romantic feelings for other team members later on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why can't you be like her?**_

Tamaki was having another moody moment because Haruhi had refused to wear a maid uniform for their private tea party which made him throw a tantrum and hug teddy-chan for 10 minutes straight while crying "It was only a damn maid outfit that I chose specially for her" Tamaki grumbled crossly. "Quit sulking Tamaki and come and listen to what I have to say" Kyouya said sternly to which Tamaki obeyed but still slammed his head on the table then continued sulking but still listened vaguely.

"*ahem* like I was saying some new students will be attending our school from middle class wealth and will be entering the middle school but have asked to join our Host club due to the fact that they are also a club" Kyouya said firmly. "A joining with another club that's great" Haruhi said cheerfully and then Mitsukuni cried "I hope there will be more girls like Haru-chan".

Suddenly the Twins and Tamaki's eyes widened and realized if there were more girls in the club Haruhi would not have female friends but they could get her to dress up more. "We'll just have to ask and as the elite host club we must make them feel welcome alright gentlemen" Tamaki said charismatically to which everyone nodded and saluted in agreement even Haruhi except for being dramatic.

_**Next day**_

"Hey Haruhi slow down will ya my legs hurt and Mikuru is really nervous" Kyon yelled crossly trying catch up to the sassy, spirited young brunette while having a shy young orange haired girl clinging to his arm. "Here it is the music room I can't wait to meet them" and Haruhi opened the door to see the Host club waiting for her.

"Hello my darling welcome to the host club" Tamaki says politely and kisses Haruhi's hand politely to which she sighs crossly "as much as I like a cute guy I didn't drag my ass all the way here to mess around I came here strictly to do business" Haruhi snapped crossly to which the Hitachiin twins burst into laughter.

"Way to go boss" Hikaru roared clutching his stomach as he laughed "Yeah you really knew how to sugar up that brunette" Kaoru chortled to which Tamaki glared at them. "They are both idiotic life forms that love to mess around with others" Yuki said blankly to which Tamaki burst into laughter this time which annoyed the twins.

"Um Haruhi who are these people I don't like it here" Mikuru said nervously as she felt uncomfortable since Haruhi had forced her to wear a bunny girl suit again "Bunny-chan!" Mitsukuni cried grabbing the young orange haired cutie and nuzzling into her bosom totally unaware of how humiliating this was for poor Mikuru.

"Waaah lemme go please lemme go!" Mikuru wept frantically as she ran around with a small blonde child holding a pink rabbit. Haruhi became concerned about how this looked to everyone else and walked over to Mitsukuni "Honey-sempai please get off of that poor girl right now can't you hear her crying" Haruhi said sternly to which Mitsukuni obediently let go of her.

"Hey Mikuru are you ok?" Kyon said worriedly running to her side "Oh Kyon I didn't like that at all" Mikuru sobbed clinging to him like a baby. "Here's your uniform you may wanna change in the other room" Haruhi said kindly. The other Haruhi from the SOS Brigade looked annoyed and she walked up to Haruhi and eyed her up and down then smirked making the other worried.

"You're a cross dresser aren't you" Haruhi smirked while the frantic Host club looked horrified that the leader of the opposite club had figured it out. "W…what are you saying?" Haruhi said nervously looking to Tamaki for support but he had passed out "Don't try and hide it I can tell cos your too cute to be a guy and you have a really flat chest right" Haruhi teased.

_**Later**_

"Ok I Haruhi Suzumiya leader of the SOS Brigade will join our team with your Host Club under one request" Haruhi said deviously which made Kyon and Mikuru nervous. "Very well name your price Miss Suzumiya" Kyouya said fixing his glasses since he was always in charge of business with the Ouran Host club. Haruhi smirked and then said loudly and boldly "You have to allow all the females in this group but Mikuru in particular to cosplay in really sexy and adorable outfits such as these!" Haruhi cried pointing at the still nervous and tearful Mikuru who had only just changed out of her humiliating cosplay outfit and was now worried she would have to wear more in front of guys she barely knew yet.

The other host club members thought for a while and eyed each female member of the SOS Brigade then Kyouya said "Agreed" and he and Haruhi shook hands. Tamaki walked up to Haruhi Suzumiya and eyed her haircut and then looked at Haruhi's then said "hey Haruhi how come you can't have a cute haircut like Suzumiya-san?" to which the others agreed and Haruhi grumbled crossly about Tamaki being an idiot and never taking things seriously. "So what outfits have you worn before in your group?" Kyouya said getting ready to write down notes for future references. "Hmm let's see Mikuru mainly wears all the gear such as a maid outfit or a nurse then that one time with that waitress outfit but on one occasion I joined her and we both wore Bunny girls outfits me in black and Mikuru in the red one you just saw" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"I see thank you for your cooperation Ms. Suzumiya and I look forward to working with you in the future" Kyouya said and they both shook hands with one another wearing a devilish look on their faces that made both Haruhi and Kyouya nervous.


	2. Welcome to our new club

_**Welcome to our new club!**_

Tamaki and Haruhi S were conferring over what the theme of the host should be that day and so far there were suggestions on Bunny girls and butlers or Nurses and doctors. Mikuru was extremely nervous about this idea as she found it humiliating to have to wear a bunny girl outfit all the time plus her nurse's outfit was always very short.

"Hey boss you come to a decision yet?" Kaoru asked in a bored tone while he and Kaoru ate a bowl of chicken ramen. Haruhi sighed crossly "No they're still compromising between bunny girls and butlers or nurses and doctors".

"I think we should do Bunny girls, Nurses and butlers to add more attention" Yuki said bluntly while reading a book next to Kyouya who was on his computer. Kyouya looked up with a thoughtful look on his face then turned to Tamaki and said "that sounds like a good plan and that way we may attract male guests for the female members like Miss Suzumiya and Miss Asahina".

"Not to be rude or anything but what would they be categorized as anyway?" Hikaru said to which Kaoru agreed nodding his head they both looked at all 3 girls and then to the 2 guys.

"Kyon is the sweetheart type Y'know the guys whose always there when you need him" Haruhi suggested to which Mikuru agreed since she spent a lot of time with Kyon whether it was her future adult form or her middle school form.

"Haruhi is the beautiful energetic type with a hint of eccentric behavior which will excite other people if they're into stuff like that" Tamaki said boldly folding his arms across his chest and eyeing Haruhi up and down.

"I am flattered that you called me beautiful but quit gawking at me you pervert!" Haruhi snapped crossly kicking him in the shin to which Tamaki cried out in pain and grabbed his now sore and tender area muttering "I thought girls were supposed to be gentle and sweet not bitchy and rebellious".

"Yuki is the quiet type since she hardly says anything at all but guys like that and also since she reads a lot that places her in bookworm category so some guys like smart girls so that's a bonus" Hikaru suggested then peered at Kyouya who looked back at them with a straight face.

"Hey Kyouya, Yuki could be just your match you both love books and she's so quiet she'd never bother you" Hikaru teased which slightly annoyed Kyouya but he did think Yuki was rather attractive not to say he'd proclaim his love then and there but she had a sweet girlish charm that normal girls have.

"Well what about that cutie over there with the massive chest she's gonna be a tough one to verify" Kaoru said bluntly to which Haruhi turned red at his boldness and Mikuru became embarrassed.

"Kaoru be more sensitive about you say to girls you jackass!" Haruhi yelled crossly and hit him behind the head "You call Tamaki a pervert well your just as worse!" Haruhi snapped her eyes dark.

"Ok we're sorry Haruhi just don't hurt us!" The twins begged simultaneously to which Haruhi said she was pleased but mentioned if she did it again she would let Honey-sempai lose on them which sent chills down their spines.

"As for Miss Asahina I'd say the shy innocent type wouldn't you say Haruhi?" Kyouya said to which Haruhi agreed then later Tamaki agreed too and Mikuru seemed very proud of her new host title and her cheeks turned a gentle hint of red from embarrassment.

"How cute she's blushing" Kaoru said and rubbed her head gently making Mikuru even more nervous but she soon realized that he was merely praising her and was being very kind to her.

"I'd say Itsuki is the dream boy type you know the school hunk" Haruhi S said looking rather proud of her statement and even a few of the others agreed since he was rather good looking when you thought about it long enough so they agreed that to be Itsuki's host title.

"Well now that the Host titles are chosen let's get into these costumes for our Host club debut! Haruhi S cried pulling out a huge handful of bags full her newly bought costumes which sent chills down Mikuru's spine and she hid behind Kyon for support.

_**10 mins before opening**_

Haruhi was wearing her black bunny girl costume and several of the male members despite Honey-Sempai and Itsuki Koizumi were finding it hard to hold back their embarrassment and happiness that was rising in their trousers. "Ok Mikuru let's get you changed too I think you should be a nurse today since you look so cute in pink!" Haruhi smirked deviously and pulled Mikuru away and she came back 5 seconds later with a tearful Mikuru wearing a nurse outfit.

"Holy shit she looks so cute" Kaoru said quietly ogling the cute redhead in a short skirted nurse's outfit. Mikuru saw him staring and became nervous and backed away from him as if he was a wild beast about to devour her. Yuki Nagato was wearing a white bunny girl outfit but was totally unaffected by how it looked on her she just sat at the table with Kyouya and continued to read her book casually despite how totally cute she looked. When she felt that the others were staring at her too much she would cough discretely.

_**Later**_

"Oh Tamaki you got new members in the group but since you have girls then you must spend more time with them than me" the girl said tearfully until Tamaki pulled her face close to his.

"Oh no my angel the girls are merely so we can let male guests have a good time too and Honey sempai can have more bunnies to keep him happy" Tamaki said flirtatiously.

Within seconds the girls who were with Tamaki were positively screaming like maniacs over his charm and charisma. Love dovey hearts were surrounding them and they were ogling him as if he were a god.

"Um Miss Asahina may I ask do you love anyone perhaps a boy?" a handsome brunette student said to the shy young girl wearing a nurse outfit. She was feeling rather uncomfortable as he was leaning closer and closer towards her and began to panic.

"No I don't have a boyfriend but I do like someone!" Mikuru cried fearfully to which the boy moved away but seemed intrigued "Really who is it because he's one lucky guy" the customer said admiring Mikuru's cuteness.

Mikuru sighed sadly "he likes another girl but no matter what I will watch from afar so please give me some space" Mikuru said sternly. The boy obeyed immediately when he saw the Twins give him a deadly glare.

_**After club**_

Mikuru was sobbing on the floor from embarrassment and fear if they had so wished they could have leaped on her like starving animals however it would have ruined their public image. "I was so scared they were eyeing me all over" Mikuru sobbed as Kyon passed her a cup of tea that she took gratefully.

"Geez Mikuru you're so meek you never stand up for yourself when it comes to boys you let them walk all over you" Haruhi said crossly placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey half the time you force her so she has no friggin choice!" Kyon said crossly which took Haruhi aback but she couldn't think of a comeback so she merely sulked in a corner and pouted. Mikuru smiled gratefully at Kyon and said thank you to which he smiled warmly at her.

"You two seem really close are you dating?" Haruhi asked politely to which Kyon and Mikuru nearly jumped out of their skins "No…no way we're just friends and classmates I mean Mikuru may have a crush on me but that's about it" Kyon confessed honestly.


End file.
